


Not Scared Of Love

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Basically Daniel And Dean Being Soft In The Morning, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, oh boy i am soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: "I love you."Dean says it the exact same way he always has: full of love and adoration, but this time he says it, it's different, it's different because this time, right here, right now, Dean's not scared of love, he's not scared of the heartbreak that follows it, right now, all that's on his mind is how much he loves Daniel Bryan.





	Not Scared Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLlamas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/gifts).



> oh boy, i am soft. for you, Redllamas, because i said i'd write something fluffy for this fukign ship.

When Dean was a kid, the idea of love; the thought of devoting yourself entirely to one, single, person terrified him. His mind raced with insecurities, and as he grew older, people told him that his fears would stop, that all his rash, unpredictable, thoughts would cease, but they didn't.

His mind would think, and think, and think, it would never stop thinking. He wished he could be a kid again, he wished he could go back to a time when everything was okay when everything was good. He longed for a reason to smile, all he wanted was someone to be there for him when all the demons in his head grew loud and overwhelming. Because, although love scared him, it scared him more than he would ever want to admit, he yearned for it. He craved the feeling that prickled his skin whenever he was touched, a soft brush against his arm, a gentle pat on the back, a joking nudge in the ribs with an elbow.

That's why he found himself besotted with Roman and Seth, they were always so physical, letting him know that he was cared for... or at least believe he was cared for. They turned their back on him, and honestly, he should have expected it: not many people love Dean Ambrose, but he was still caught off guard when it happened.

Dean wished he never fell in love with them, life would be so much easier, but if he hadn't would he still have Daniel?

If he never allowed himself to be weakened by their façade, would he be able to indulge himself on the sweetness that Daniel's love is? Roman and Seth were a sweet taste, but a bitter afterthought, whereas Daniel was innocent, as pure as the angel he is, and he would go through hell and back just to see him one last time.

Yes, Roman and Seth wounded him, they cut him so deeply that he would probably never get over it, but Daniel would certainly help him forget. Daniel was like a drug, one that Dean couldn't escape, he was everywhere, and everything reminded him of Daniel, one glance around his apartment and Dean would instantly be reminded of him. Whether it was the too big shirt that Daniel 'borrowed' from Dean several months ago, and had been wearing constantly ever since, or the random mismatched pair of shoes that Daniel has, and Dean wonders how Daniel's feet are so tiny, Daniel just has a way of completely capturing Dean's attention.

Dean can't even deny it, because whenever he's in a room with Daniel, his eyes always find themselves locked on Daniel, scanning over every feature incessantly even though he's already memorised them.

And that's where he's found himself now.

It's late at night, and they're both in bed, Daniel practically laying on top of Dean, his head resting on Dean's chest. Daniel's asleep, Dean can tell by Daniel's soft quiet snores, and Dean can't help but smile; Daniel is just too adorable. Daniel's arms are wrapped around Dean's neck as he, even asleep, refuses to let him go, and Dean is too comfortable to move.

Dean holds Daniel close, running his hand subconsciously up and down Daniel's back. It's still dark, but Dean can imagine Daniel perfectly, his hair wild and unkempt, splayed all over Dean's chest, his cheek smushed against him, and Dean wants nothing more than to kiss him, but the position that they're in makes it impossible, so Dean just settles for bringing up his other hand to run his fingers through Daniel's hair.

Daniel mewls softly, turning his head to the other side as he tries to pull himself even closer, if that's even possible, to Dean. It's weirdly domestic, and Dean isn't religious, yet Dean can't help but thank whatever deity believed him to be good enough for someone like Daniel.

The seconds steadily turn into minutes, which turns into hours, and Dean still can't sleep. He tries to close his eyes, but the feeling of Daniel in his arms is too nice, too comforting, that he doesn't want to let it go. Sunlight starts to break through the blinds, and his eyes are starting to feel heavy, he spares a glance over to the clock on his bedside table and his eyebrows raise slightly at the time, 7 am, Daniel would be getting up soon.

Dean tries to stifle a yawn, bringing up a hand to cover his mouth, and Daniel stirs from his place, half on and half off, on Dean. Dean freezes, worried that he's woken Daniel up, and winces as he feels Daniel start to shift.

Daniel rolls over, an arm still wrapped half-heartedly around Dean's neck, and Dean can only inwardly apologise as Daniel tiredly rubs his eyes.

"Morning," Daniel yawns, arching his back off the bed as he stretches, and Dean forgets to reply; too entranced with how ethereal Daniel looks.

Daniel turns his head to look at him through heavy eyes, and Dean is instantly taken out of his trance, mumbling a quick, "Mornin'."

Daniel smiles sleepily at him, his eyes still half-lidded as he curls towards him, wrapping both his arms around Dean's one arm as he presses his face into Dean's shoulder. Dean can feel Daniel's beard rub roughly against his skin, and he struggles to suppress a shiver.

He can feel Daniel's soft breaths against his skin, and Daniel's eyes are closed, but Dean can tell that he's still awake by the way that Daniel absentmindedly rubs circles into Dean's bicep with his thumb.

Dean can now feel the tiredness seeping in, the presence of Daniel finally lulling him into sleep. He closes his eyes, only for a minute, he thinks, just as Daniel lets out a soft, content, sigh against his shoulder.

  
When he wakes up, Daniel laying back on top of him, Dean can tell because he can feel the soft pressure on top of him; Daniel is actually pretty light, well to be fair, he is a small person, and that's something that Dean just loves teasing Daniel about, but right now, Daniel feels warm, and solid, a reassuring presence.

Dean opens his eyes slightly, trying to fight off the tiredness he feels, and looks down and is met with Daniel staring right back up at him.

Daniel's chin is resting on his hands, which are splayed over Dean's chest, and the smile that lights up on Daniel's face after he sees Dean wake up is purely angelic.

"Morning," Dean mumbles, bringing up a hand to gently rest on the back of Daniel's neck.

"It's past noon, sleepyhead," Daniel grumbles with a fake pout on his face, and Daniel tries to look annoyed but Dean can see crinkle in the corner of his eyes as he tries to hide his grin.

"Well, it's not my fault," Dean says as he rubs the tiredness from his eyes.

"Really? Whose fault is it then?"

"Yours."

Daniel looks more offended than Dean ever thought he could, and Dean can't stop the chuckle that makes its way past his lips.

"How'd you work that out?" Daniel huffs, an even bigger pout on his face.

"Well, 'cause you're so warm," Dean starts, running his hand underneath Daniel's shirt to feel the heat radiating off of Daniel's skin, and Daniel shivers slightly, "and cute."

Dean uses his other hand to lightly run his thumb over Daniel's cheek, smiling, even more, when Daniel nuzzles against it.

"And amazing," Dean adds, noticing how Daniel blushes ever so slightly.

"And beautiful."

"And-"

"Ok, ok, I get the point," Daniel says, and his cheeks are burning bright red, and Dean always loves how easy it is to make Daniel blush.

"I don't think you do."

"Well, how about you kiss me to make sure."

Dean just chuckles, his voice velvety in Daniel's ear, as Daniel shuffles up closer to Dean.

Daniel leans down to kiss him, running his fingers through Dean's hair, and Dean hums contentedly against his lips, the kiss from Daniel waking him up more than any cup of coffee ever could, and Dean could taste the mint in Daniel's mouth, probably from when he brushed his teeth whilst he was asleep.

Daniel is the first one to break away, just as all the air is dissipating from his lungs, and Dean can see another slight red tint to Daniel's cheeks, and Dean can't help the loving smile that makes its way onto his face once met with the pure beauty that a half-asleep Daniel is.

"I love you."

Dean says it the exact same way he always has: full of love and adoration, but this time he says it, it's different, it's different because this time, right here, right now, Dean's not scared of love, he's not scared of the heartbreak that follows it, right now, all that's on his mind is how much he loves Daniel Bryan.


End file.
